


Obsesja

by Croyance



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Obsession
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo każdy ma obsesje, niektóre z nich należy dokładnie zbadać, zwłaszcza, gdy są tak interesujące jak ta Rodneya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsesja

**Author's Note:**

> To mój pierwszy fick z tym fandomie i wolę go dodać, nim się rozmyślę.  
> Do jego powstania przyczyniło się:  
> 1) Przeczytanie wszystkich tekstów z SGA euphorii  
> 2) Zbyt długie oglądanie kolejnych odcinków SGA  
> 3) Dziwnym trafem youtube puścił mi piosenkę "Lubię Twoje Włosy" - Manchester
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że aż tak źle nie jest ;)

           Jego włosy zawsze rozpraszały mnie, gdy tylko pojawiał się w laboratorium. Nigdy nie były ułożone tak samo. Choć może on w ogóle ich nie układał. Jakoś nie wierzę w określenie „twórczy nieład”, jaka tu jest twórczość? To raczej nie jest ściśle naukowe określenie. Innych nie uznaje.  
           Dlatego patrząc czasem na nie miałem ochotę znaleźć algorytm przewidujący ich ułożenie. Czy tym razem odstawać będą w prawo, a może w lewo? Jak szybko rosną i ile można je obciąć by tylko nie tracić tej wizualnej estetyki? Niestety nigdy nie mogłem być na tyle blisko, by to wyliczyć, albo choćby dostrzec jaki dokładnie był ich kolor. Może można by było połączyć kilka chemicznych odczynników i otrzymać podobny odcień. Wymagało by to trochę pracy, ale czasem trzeba się poświęcić.   
           Nigdy nie miałem dość informacji. Gdy siedzieliśmy w Skoczku, mogłem poczuć ulotny zapach szamponu. Jakąś ziołową nutę, ale to znowu było za mało danych. Potrzeba ich tak wiele, a tak trudno je zdobyć. Nigdy w życiu nie przyznałbym, że zwracałem jakąkolwiek uwagę na jego włosy. To musiałoby być dziwne, ale lubiłem je. Były inne niż wszystko co znałem. Brakowało tu wzoru, założeń czy jakichkolwiek norm. Z resztą John nigdy się w żadne nie wpasował.  
           W końcu zacząłem utożsamiać go z tą fryzurą. To nie był już Sheppard, tylko kosmyk dziwnie opadający za ucho, nowy szary włos wyróżniający się na tle innych. Potem było to już tylko obsesja i jest nią dalej. By w jakiś sposób zbadać to, by móc zdefiniować ten wygląd musiałbym się do niej przyznać. A na to mój geniusz nie mógł mi pozwolić. W końcu każdy ma swoją godność.   
           Dlatego, gdy wkroczyłem dziś do stołówki i usiadłem przy stole z innymi, myślałem, że będzie tak jak zwykle. Będę miał chwilę by poobserwować swój obiekt fascynacji, zwłaszcza, ze dziś zauważyłem ich dziwne ułożenie z prawej strony. Jeśli przyczyną był snu na tym boku, powinienem ten efekt uwzględnić w równaniach. A jednak chyba nie byłem w swych obserwacjach tak subtelny jak myślałem. Sheppard odchodząc od stolika spojrzał w moją stronę i rzucił:  
\- Jeśli masz taką manię na temat moich włosów, zawsze możesz sam je dogłębnie zbadać. Dziś wieczorem w moich kwaterach.  
           Jedyny plus tego był taki, że nikogo innego nie było już przy stoliku. Nie zniósłbym, gdyby wypominali mi moje zaskoczenie. Ale też nigdy nie przyznałbym się do tego, że byłem zadowolony tym zaproszeniem. Co jak co, ale nie zamierzałem go odrzucać. Taka propozycja mogła się nie powtórzyć, a zbieranie danych było bardzo ważnym elementem badań.


End file.
